GroveSite
GroveSite is a leading provider of online collaboration and online database software. Many companies worldwide use GroveSite to better collaborate and more easily manage projects. GroveSite is an easy and affordable SharePoint alternative and is essential for creating easy-to-use intranets, extranets, consulting ports and online relational databases. GroveSite can aid in online collaboration, project management, issue tracking, and document management . Request a FREE trial and comeview the demos ! Importers, manufacturers and retailers can use GroveSite to streamline product development. Upload objectives, style guides, and specifications. Login to the secure site to update product development database anytime, anywhere. Franchisees can use GroveSite for tracking major milestones, meetings, tasks, documents, and more that are part of the process to open your new franchise. Keep informed about the status of your franchise launch. Use the calendar to keep track of meetings and milestones. Review the task lists your team is working through. Track issues as appropriate. A dispersed sales team can use GroveSite's easy online collaboration tools and custom online databases to track and close sales opportunities. The sales team can login from anywhere, anytime, to view the Current Sales Opportunities page. They can update their opportunities row-by-row or by using the Quick Edit link. In the Sales Support section the team can share documents online. Document management includes check-out / check-in and history tracking. Customize fields/columns you wish to track and specify drop-down lists, and set security. A dispersed support team or small/medium technology business can use GroveSite's easy online database and collaboration tools to track and complete support requests. GroveSite's Quick Edit feature allows easy editing of multiple row at one time. Just filter to select a subset of rows, then click Quick Edit. Here is a situational example of how GroveSite works: someone from the Help Desk answers the phone and enters the requestor's information using the a New Help Desk Request link. (Note that the form can be made available so that requestors can fill in their own information as well). The request is marked "Submitted' at that time. The Help Desk administrator then assigns the appropriate support team member by editing the row and choosing a person from the 'Assigned To' dropdown list - the assigned individual learns of the request via GroveSite's email notification. The assigned support person logins to review the request and begins diagnosing the problem. Each activity -- contacting the requester, recreating the error, contacting packaged software vendors, resolving the issue, and so forth -- is logged online. To do this the Support Team Member clicks the " +" to the left of the request and enters the Activity performed. The Help Desk Manager can easily see what requests are outstanding by using the Outstanding Request View -- this is just one of the Custom Views you can define yourself. The individual Support Team Member can see what is assigned to him or her by simply filtering on the Assigned To column. The official GroveSite blog shares information on how to use online collaboration and online database software. Here you will find useful tips, advice and examples for business users. The blog also includes industry news, a client showcase, and a new online collaboration software series. Subscribe to the GroveSite blog!